


One Person To Turn To

by butterflykisses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykisses/pseuds/butterflykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally realizes that everyone has lives that don't revolve around him, John is married and a father, Mycroft is busy starting wars, and Lestrade hasn't had a good case in weeks. With no one to talk to Sherlock turns to the one person ho's always been there, the one who has always counted. Molly Hooper. </p><p>Post HLV, some spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Person To Turn To

**Come to 221B it's important -SH**

She'd been staring at the text for five minutes unsure of ho to reply her finger still hovering over the keyboard prepared to press the letter O and type the word Okay. The only thing stopping her was the fact that every time Sherlock asked her to visit him he always asked her to do something for a case that she didn't want to do, her decline of his offer was always followed by a series of compliments that would eventually force her to give in and help him with his outrageous task.

**Please -SH**

That was new, Sherlock never said please unless something was wrong or he was really desperate. Molly sighed she couldn't say no now he'd just keep texting her until she showed up anyway.

**Okay, I'm leaving work now -Molly**

She sent her reply and slipped her phone into her pocket before walking to the locker room to gather her things and walk outside to get a cab.

She entered 221B to the sound of a violin, she knew Sherlock was standing by the window and had already seen her; he would stop playing once she reached the top of the stairs even though she wished that just once she could hear him play a whole song. 

Silently as she could she crept up the stairs and paused by in the doorway hoping he hadn't heard her but of course Sherlock never missed anything and set the violin down before he looked over his shoulder at her and turned around. "Molly, hello." He greeted somewhat warmly but Molly knew it was only an act, it was only a matter of time before he asked her for something.

"What do you want Sherlock?" She tried to act nonchalant but her voice was to soft and she sounded too sweet. 

"Nothing in particular, I'm bored and everyone knows that when I'm bored a bullet in a wall is bound to happen." 

She rolled her eyes and looked at him, "So why am I here?" she asked looking around the room, she needed to get home and relax it had been a long day at work and she was exhausted.

"To pass the time, talk, I don't know everyone is busy with-"

"Their lives?" She interrupted quietly.

"Yes," He said softly, surprising her.

She nodded Sherlock was bored because no one had time for him, no one except for her apparently. "I want to stay Sherlock but I need to get home,"

"It's Friday night and there's no one for you to go home to now that your engagement is over." His eyes raked her once before he moved and sat in his chair raising his steepled fingers and looking over at her.

"What do you want me to do Sherlock?" She asked taking a seat across from him.

He was silent for a few minutes before breathing sharply and lowering his hands, "I think you should consider taking John's place for a few days."

That was unexpected.

 


End file.
